Inside the Actress Studio
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: While lounging about in her trailer, Yang gets a call from her mother. RWBY Actors AU.
**Quick notice: this fic does not take place in the same continuity as my previous works, this is strictly AU based on two threads in /r/RWBY. Language and some situations inside, be advised.**

* * *

"GIMME FUEL, GIMME FIRE, GIMME THAT WHICH I DESI-"

The cell phone never had time to finish ringing before a sleepy hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Xiao Long trailer, whatchuwan- oh hey mom! No, I was…" Yang stifled a yawn. "… I was sleeping. Yeah, today's shoots start in an hour, so I can sleep in. Hehe, sure mom, I'll ask them to bring you back for next season. Loved having you here too." She started to crawl out of bed and paced back and forth in her trailer. "Ruby's not answering her phone? Sure, I'll go have a look around later. Miss you mom, bye bye." She was putting on clothes when there came a flurry of knocks on the trailer door.

"What _now_ then…" she thought to herself as she opened up the top part of the door. Neo. Of _course_ it was Neo.

"YangYangYangYangcomequickyoureallygottacomeseethissupercutelittlesquirrelIfoundwhilewanderingaroundtheset!"

"Neo, it's probably long gone before we get to where you found it."

"Aww… Wellthenareyouhungry?Iwasgonnagohavesomefoodyoucanjoinmepleasepleaseplease?" Yang frowned.

"Maybe some other time. In the meantime, I bet you twenty bucks you can't stay in-character for the next two hours." _I'm a genius_ , Yang thought to herself.

"Ohyouareso _on_!" Suddenly Neo's entire demeanour changed. Where once stood a hyperactive 13-year-old, there now stood a quiet, calculating assassin. She unfolded her parasol, gave Yang a wicked grin and stalked off towards the food wagon. Now to go check up on Ruby. The crew had elected to put the four headlining actresses' trailers on a row in the order of their group title, so the two sisters were on opposite ends of their 'block'. Yang stepped up to her sister's door and knocked.

"Rubes? You in there? I'm coming in!"

"Yang? No wait, don't come i-" her sister never finished her panicked reply as Yang heard a loud crash from inside the trailer. _To heck with formality._ Yang ripped up the door and thrust her head inside. On the floor in a pile lay her sister in her jammies. Yang didn't have to ask why.

"So _that's_ why you didn't answer Raven on the phone…" Yang smirked. Ruby untangled herself and pulled her pyjama pants back up.

"Well I couldn't really talk to her when I was… _you know_ …" Ruby blushed and avoided eye contact. _Poor little thing._ When Ruby had turned 13, her puberty had thrown hormones the size of an eighteen-wheeler in her face and turned her into a chronic masturbator.

"Get dressed, get some food and call mom back, okay? Tell her your phone got buried somewhere in your trailer or something."

Ruby just grumbled in response, still avoiding looking her big sister in the eyes.

After she had made sure Ruby got on the phone with her mom, Yang felt a grumble in her stomach and headed off towards the food wagon. She got her Spaghetti Bolognese from the lunch staff and looked over the tables to find a good spot to sit down. Soon he spotted a woman waving at her, so she moved up and at down next to her stunt double, Catherine Barbara "Barb" Jensen. They couldn't have asked for a better stuntwoman for Yang. The woman was the right height and build, her face was practically identical if they ever needed some semi-close-ups… really, the only thing that wouldn't make her Yang's long-lost identical twin would be her strawberry blonde pixie cut hairdo and the need to pad her bra for the role.

Once they finished their meal they walked over to the trashcans to dispose of the paper cups and plates.

"So, Barb – ready to go get our arm chopped off?" Yang smiled at her co-worker, who made a silly face as response.

"Sure. At least we'll look cool doing it…" Suddenly Neo came running.

"HeyYanghaveyouseenRubyineedtoaskherafewthingsandwhyareyoulookingatmelikethatfor?" Yang's smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"Oh nothing, you just owe me 20 bucks. It's only been 30 minutes of your two hours." Neo turned paler than her suit as the realisation struck, then she muttered something about the stupidity of betting half her ice-cream budget while she handed Yang the betting pool.

* * *

 **AN: You know what, I'm feeling charitable – anyone out there reading this, feel free to use my interpretation of the "Actorsverse" as you see fit.**

 **Neo, please don't bet your ice-cream budget next time…**

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
